Alpha Female
by lilbrig01
Summary: six guys one girl however will leah choose between them all. read and find out who leah our alpha female will choose. leah is not a werewolf in this story and seth is older tha leah.
1. meet leah

**i do not own twilight . just a few things Leah is not a wolf, there will be no cullens in this story, nor will there be a Bella, and lastly seth is older tha Leah.**

I, Leah Clearwater, am fifteen years old, I'll be sixteen tomorrow and I start high school at Forks high today. I'm kind of scared especially because my brother, Seth, goes to La Push high. My parents thought it would be a better plan for me to go to Forks high. They said it was safer or something who understands parents anyway.

I'm severely nervous about my first day and a little worried about my big brother. Last year while I was a freshman and he was a junior he always complained about this guy Sam and his, as he put it, cult, but now he's a part of it. He's out all hours of the night with them when Sam calls he runs where ever he is told to go. The other boys in the group are Sam, obliviously, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and the new member my brother. Embry, Quil, and Jacob are all seventeen and are juniors. Seth and Jared are both eighteen and are seniors. Then there is Sam and Paul who are nineteen and are out of school. I am a sophomore, but I won't be at La Push high so I won't have to watch my brother and he's little cult.

I have talked to my parents about it a million times they say I'm paranoid, but I know all of them know something I don't know. When I say all of them I mean Sam's cult, my brother, my parents, and the elders of our tribe. I really want to know their secret, but I know they won't tell me. But I also know if I try hard enough I'll figure it out. That's my goal this year to figure out their little secret.

Anyway I'm waiting on my stupid brother to get out of the bathroom. Ugh! I swear he is such a girl so I bang on the door and say," Seth hurries up! I have to get ready too! Stop being such a girl." His elegant response was," It takes time to look this good Lee be patient." I just rolled my eyes and said," Seth get out of there or I will pick this stupid lock!" Finally the door opened and my ever so loving brother appeared in front of me. He said," Don't be so dramatic Lee." With that he rolled his eyes and walked into his room. Seth and I have been fighting a lot more lately. When things get really bad and we're screaming he starts to shake bad and at that point my parents or one of his cult members make him go outside to the forest. He'll stay gone for an hour or two and when he comes back Sam makes sure he's calm before he's allowed to talk again. I really don't understand why though, its part of that stupid secret no one will tell me about. I am in the bathroom now trying to do my make up, but first I look myself over in the mirror. I have shoulder length raven black hair, I'm about five foot six inches tall, I'm tan, I am a C cup and my eyes are a bright almost gold brown. I'm not ugly but, I'm not exactly pretty either I don't really have and curves or anything. I finally broke out of my trance and just put on my skin colored make up, and straightened my hair. It took two hours last night but I decided what I wanted to wear I picked out a tight denim mini skirt that stopped at about mid-thigh and a low cut shirt Hollister shirt that was blue with lime green writing and a lime green spaghetti strap under shirt and blue flip flops. I am really skinny, but I don't have curves so this didn't look as good as if it was on someone else. I guess it'll have to do.

My brother and some of his cult members are bringing me to school I assume their down there waiting on me and eating everything in the house. I swear that's all they do is eat and all of them have six packs and lots of muscles it is so unfair that they eat so much and stay so fit . Ugh! As soon I walked down the stairs I see Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob all watching TV and eating food with Seth. I say," Good morning boys I see you already cleared all the food out of the house." As soon as I said that they all turned and looked at me. They all laughed a bit Jacob said," You know us so well." I just giggled and went and sat with them we didn't have to leave for school for another ten minutes. Seth who had been silent finally spoke up," Leah what the hell are you wearing! It's you first day are you trying to be the new school slut!" He said it with such anger I was scared and on the verge of tears so I yelled back," How dare you! It's not that bad I'm not showing to much cleavage mostly because I don't really have any, but I will not be disrespect by someone who is such a stupid little pretty boy!" He began to shake like he does when we fight like this and then Sam said in a low and commanding tone," Outside Seth. Jake go with him and make sure he gets to school the rest of us will bring Leah to school." I knew I should be mad that he was being like this so controlling and commanding, but Seth and I really need to calm down so I let him take control of the situation.

After Seth was gone I looked at the boys and said," Sorry about that we fight a lot more here lately." Paul looked at me and asked," Why is that?" My reply was," I don't know it has been like this since you all started hanging out with him. Not that I'm blaming you guys or anything." All three of them looked at me with understanding in their eyes and Jared said," I'm sure it will get better just give it time. We better get going your parents told us to tell you they left early, but have a good day and they'll be here when you get home." I smiled at him and said, "Thank you you're so sweet. You all are." They all gave me warm smiles and Sam said," Well let's get you to school." With that we all walked out the door and piled into Sam's giant truck.

The car ride there was silent so when we pulled up to Forks high I jumped up out of the truck gave them all a warm smile and said," Thank you." Sam said," Your welcome we're picking you up from school today too with Seth. Have a good day." I said," Thanks and you too." When I turned and started walking towards the school I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone I hoped to never see again. Tyler Crowley just thinking his name sent me into a deep dark depression. I had a thing with him this summer. Only Seth knows the depths of the situation. I lost my virginity to him and shortly after I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't have a kid I wasn't ready so I did what I thought was best for me. I told him we just weren't going to work out and got an abortion. He moved on seriously fast I never told him about the baby, I thought he would be mad so I just kept it to myself. Seth found me crying and puking the day after I got my abortion so I told him everything. He was mad at me at first, but he forgave me.

I quickly got around him before he noticed me and got into the school there I was greeted by some boy he walked right up to me with a smile and said," Hi I'm Mike Newton are you new here?" I smiled and said," You could say that. I'm from La Push my parents enrolled me here. I'm Leah Clearwater." He asked me," Do you want me to help you find your classes?" I just smiled and said," That would be great. Thank you." We talked while he walked me to choir. I love to sing so this class appealed to me.

When I walked in sitting there flirting with a brunette was Tyler , I tried to walk by him without being noticed, but I wasn't so lucky this time. Right as I got past him and thought I was in the clear I heard my name," Leah?" I didn't need to turn around I knew exactly who that was. It was Tyler and I heard him come up behind me. I turned around and put on the fakest and most believable smile I could pull off. When I saw him I thought of the baby that would never be. I was so zoned out remembering the pain I didn't realize he was talking to me the whole time. I finally said," What?" He said," What are you doing here?" I took a deep breath and said," My parents decided it would be better if I finished out high school here." He smiled at me and said," I have missed you so much Lee. What happened to us babe." I nearly broke down there but I just looked at him and said," Yeah I see how much you missed me you started dating someone the same day we broke up and by the looks of it you are very close to getting somewhere with the brunette over there, so why don't you go back to that." He looked hurt but, rolled his eyes and walked away. I didn't see Tyler again that day, but I did make new friends like: mike, Jessica, Angela, and Justin their all juniors, but their great.

School was finally over I was walking out with Jessica and Angela when I saw my ride. All the boys were standing around the truck waiting for me. Jessica looked at them and started to drool she asked," Who are they and why are they here?" I smiled at her and answered her question," They are here for me the one on the far right is my brother Seth, next to him is his best friend Jacob Black,, next to Jake is Paul Maraz my brother's other friend, next to him is Jared Wright yet another one of my brothers friends, and finally next to him is Sam Uley the leader of their group." When I finished I thought she was going to faint she practically yelled at me," You are so lucky!" I laughed and smiled and said," Bye guys see you tomorrow." They said," Bye Leah." In unison.

I was almost to the truck when I saw Mike and Justin. They stopped me to say good bye they both gave me hugs and told me stupid jokes. I giggled as I walked to the truck to see Seth looked livid I smiled and said," Hi guys." They all smiled except Seth who glared and said," Get in the truck."


	2. stories never told

We were all quiet on the car ride home and I knew Seth was going to yell when we got home. So as soon as we got there I tried to get in the house before he could start, but I didn't make it. He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him and he yelled," What were you doing with those guys Leah why are you always so stupid!" I was almost in tears so I yelled," Well at least I'm not Sam Uley's little bitch who does what he's told like a good little bitch!" That did it he said something I never thought he would," At least I'm not some fucking slut who slept with some guy got pregnant and was scared to keep it so got an abortion!" I fell to the ground crying and Jacob and Jared ran over to me and hugged me tight to them, rocking me back and forth. Sam said," Seth go for a run you went too far look at what you did to your sister." Seth looked at me and I saw the horror in his eyes. After that he took off running.

After about forty-five minutes of me crying Jacob asked one question I never wanted to have to answer he asked," What was Seth yelling at you about what did he mean abortion?" I signed and decided I might as well tell them so I started from the beginning and told them the whole story and after I finished everyone was silent till Paul said," Wow! How did you deal with all that?" I looked at him and said," I did what I had to do and I can't live life with what if's so I just go on best I can." Right at that moment Seth and Quil came running the door in tears. Sam spoke first he said," What is wrong?" Quil spoke because Seth was too hysterical. Quil said," It's Sue and Harry they were killed by "the bears" in the forest Leah I'm so sorry." At that moment I felt whatever was left of my heart shattered so I ran out of the house. I didn't turn around or look back I just keep running. It was midnight when I finally stopped. Something in me that moment changed and I knew that something was different. That was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

Sam point of view

Seth, and I and the rest of my pack went to the elders to report the Clearwater's death and the missing Leah thing. We told them they were shocked and saddened. Billy Black spoke first," Well the Clearwater's told me if anything ever happened to them they want their kids to be their own legal guardians. So Seth you and Leah will stay at your home and live alone we'll make sure your bills are paid and give you money for food every week." Seth just shook his head than there was an awkward moment of silence than Billy spoke again," Boys there is something you need to know." I asked," What?" He said," It is Leah Clearwater's sixteenth birthday today and she is well going to start become more appealing to all of you except Seth. Her appearance is going to change drastically" "What do you mean dad?" asked Jacob. Billy finished his story," She is the Alpha Female and until she picks one of you to be with no one will imprint. When she picks one of you you'll get the imprint bond with her, but for now you're all going to want to be with her to help her protect her till she chooses one of you. When she does choose the other wolfs love will go from romantic to protective older brother kind of. Another thing you may want to know no matter what Leah will always come first in your life even when you imprint on other girls. She will always be the most important person to you." This time Jared asked a question," Why is that?" Elder Black answered," Because she will become like the pack mother if you will. Next time you see her most likely she'll be more loving to all of you, helpful, and understanding. Just let her help you boys you will need her." We all sat there in shock. Leah had to pick one of us to be with. This is going to be fun.

Leah point of view

I woke up in the middle of the forest I could feel the difference in me. The first thing I have to do is talk to the mom always said, "If you ever need to know or understand something go to the elders." I'm going right now while I have the courage. I ran all the way there, as soon as I got there I saw the boys leave and I hide till they were gone. When they were out of sight I went in. all the elders gave me a look of confusion than realization se in and Billy said, "Leah your parents told me….", but I cut him off. I said," I know they want us to be our own guardian." At their looks of confusion I continued," Mom told me when I was fourteen about it." They all looked shocked than they said," Well Leah there is something you need to know. Meet here tomorrow with the boys. Ok? "I said," Yes Billy."

After our little meeting, which didn't help, I walked home. When I Tyler was sitting on my porch. I walked and said," What the hell do you want?" "Answers. Leah I want answers and I want them now!" he said I looked at him with confusion. I said," What are you talking about?" He gave me a death glare and said," I was here earlier when your brother and you were fighting. After we had sex you got pregnant and you didn't even fucking tell me! You dumped me assumed I didn't want it or love you and you fucking killed our kid! I love you so much and I would have wanted to keep our child and raise together!" he was yelling so loud and he grabbed my arms and he shook me so violently I was crying out in pain his grip was just so tight. He slammed me onto my front door and screamed even louder," Did you even care when you got the abortion? Were you happy when it was gone? Did you even care what I wanted? Did you even know how much I loved you? You're a stupid whore and a bitch!" I was full out crying now who wouldn't be. He looked at me and laughed and continued his rant," Stop your crying because you weren't crying when you got your fucking abortion!"

After he said that he opened the door to my house and shoved me inside. He slammed me down on the couch took a good look at me and said," You look different prettier actually. But that doesn't matter now I'm going to fuck you like the little slut you are." I cried harder and said," Please Tyler no. please just stop leave hate me if you want, but please don't do this." He slapped me hard and said," Shut the fuck up bitch you killed my fucking child you're pleading doesn't mean a damn thing to me!" and with that he started taking off his clothes.


	3. the truth

Seth's point of view

We heard screaming and crying so we followed it. It wasn't till we were right outside my house did we realize it was Leah. We changed back from our wolf forms and put our clothes back on and at an inhuman speed ran to my house. What we walked in and saw made us all, even Sam, shake with anger. My sister's ex, that got here pregnant, had her pinned to our couch ripping at her clothes. We were distracted from our anger when we heard Leah scream," Tyler I know getting an abortion was wrong, but I'm begging you not to do this." He just said," Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" That was it I tackled him off of my sister.

Leah's Point Of View

When Seth tackled Tyler off I was in shock, but it wore off and I started shaking and crying like crazy. At what seemed an inhuman speed Jared and Sam were on either side of me holding me saying it'll be alright. Paul and Jacob were half-heartedly trying to pull Seth off Tyler. Tyler after a few minutes of fighting him off screamed," Why are you protecting her she's a good for nothing little slut!" I cried harder and I noticed every guy in there start to shake. It was weird, but I would deal with that later. Apparently Quil and Embry called the cops and they came in and pulled Seth off him and took Tyler out in hand cuffs. As soon as he was gone I ran to my room and locked the door. The boys came running up the stair beating on the door they all were saying," Leah let us in. Please talk to us." My response was,  
>"Please leave me alone I'll talk to you all tomorrow." With that I heard them walk away. I jumped in bed and fell in to a heavy hurtful sleep today was awful.<p>

The next day I went to get ready for the day I wasn't going to school but I had to look good anyway. I never told anyone I secretly have a crush on my brother's friends I know none of them will ever look at me that way, but I still like to at least try. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked my hair was the same so was my face but that was always my prettiest features. What was different was my body my nice C cup boobs now looked like DD's, my body filled out and I have curves in all the right places now, and my flat butt was now pretty plump. I was in shock, but I realized this is what the elders wanted to talk about with me. What do the boys have to do with this I wonder?

After thinking and processing everything I decided I was going to use my new body to finally get the attention I want from my brother's friends. I ran to my closet and started going through my clothes. I finally picked the perfect outfit. It was red and black corset top that laced up the back, and a black mini skirt that stopped at my mid-thigh, and bright red stilettoes. I was so tired of being a good girl so this was my change. Nothing good came from me being a good girl. When I walked down stairs the boys were sitting there watching TV and eating. I cleared my throat and said," Good morning boys. How did you sleep?" They all turned to answer at once when they saw me they all froze and Seth growled. He got up and yelled at the top of his lungs," What the hell are you wearing Leah! Do you not remember what happened last night? Do you want to happen for real this time! Usually I'd go off on him to but I had to be more mature to get his friends attention. So instead of yelling I simply said," Seth you're the only one in the room who seems to care what I'm wearing. I'm a big girl I can handle myself the reason Tyler got me was because I was weak and tired. And you have no say of how I dress. By the way thanks for noticing I changed overnight. I don't have time for this we having a meeting with the elders right now." With that I looked at the other boys who were staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. They finally straightened up and we left for our meeting.

When we got there I sat down and watched as the boys fought to see who got to sit beside me. In the end it was the two strongest Paul and Sam. Seth just growled at all of them. The elders were silent for a moment than said," Ok Leah we're going to make this simple and sweet. You know the legends of our tribe. Well there all true and the boys sitting around you are our tribes shape shifters and you are the legendary alpha female." I sat there for a moment go over the legends and seeing exactly what this meant for me. Then I smiled as realization sunk in I said," So they all want to be with me, but I have to pick one?" They all shook their heads and I froze I have crush on all of them how will I pick? "How am I supposed to pick their all amazing guys?" Then Sam spoke," You can get to know us better go on dates with us and then decide. We can't be with anyone other than you till you decide." I looked all of them and said," Ok. But we're starting today youngest to oldest. Today is Tuesday so tonight I'll go out with Quil it is eleven 'o' clock in the morning, Quil you can come get me at five o' clock and we can be out till midnight. Same thing Wednesday with you Embry, Thursday with you Jacob, Friday with you Jared, Saturday with you Paul, and Sunday with you Sam. And don't worry about my school I am going to be off for the next two weeks for the funeral." They all nodded and Sam said," Their all going to be off."


	4. Bonding and Quil

After that enlightening meeting we all went home, except Seth who went for a run. Well we all went to my home, but whatever. As soon as we got there I decided I needed a nap so when we got inside I said," Well boys that was fun and informative, but I think I need a nap." They all groaned in disappointment which kind of made me happy. I than gave them all hugs they all held me for like five minutes than the others started to growl when I gave Quil the last hug kissed him on the cheek and said," I'll see you tonight on our date sweetie. Night guys."

Quil just stood there stupid grin on his face while the other boys growled and I saw Paul was about to lunge at him I stepped in front of him and Paul stopped I said," Listen to me all of you if you so much as think about phasing in this house and I will make your life miserable! And you all know I could do it! Do you understand me?" They answered, "Yes," in unison.

I smiled a very bright and bubbly smile and said," Good." I also walked over to Paul and kissed him on the cheek too. I smiled up at him and said," Don't ever be jealous of your brothers ok? You have just as good a shot as anyone else in this room." I then got really sad the more I thought about it I could tear their brother relationship up so I spoke again this time on the verge of tears," I mean it all of you, don't let this, me, hurt your relationship as brothers. If you do I will pick no one and leave it at that do you understand me I will not tear your family apart." They all looked shocked at what I said. I was full out crying when Sam spoke, he said," Leah baby you could never tear us apart, we are just being competitive. We all want you, but none of us will hate you or the man you choose when you pick our love for you will just turn into a protective older brother." I was still crying so Paul wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his chest he said," Yeah no matter what happens you'll always be the most important person in all our lives. Ok baby I know I got jealous, but that is going to happen we all are going to be like that from time to time. We don't mean to hurt you." He kissed me on the top of my head and let me go I stopped crying and smiled up at them I said," Thanks guys, you guys looked starved I'm going to go make you lunch before my nap. Oh by the way Quil it is now noon you have five hours to plan our date good luck. As for the rest of you go sit down watch TV I'll make lunch." I could tell they were about to protest so I spoke again," Do you really want to argue with me right now?" They all looked thoughtful for a moment than sat down as I walked into the kitchen.

It took an hour and a half, thank god for the big oven we have, but I finished their lunch. I made fourteen pretty large homemade pizzas, three dozen cookies, fourteen sandwiches, and four batches of brownies. I sure hope it's enough for them. I then yelled from the kitchen," Lunch is ready." They all walked in, including Seth, and looked amazed. Jacob was about to ask how I knew how much to cook, but I spoke first," You guys have basically lived here for the past year did you think I haven't noticed how much you eat? Two pizzas and two sandwiches for each of you. The cookies and brownies are whoever gets them first."

As I was about to leave the kitchen Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me out the back door all the way to the woods. I looked at him in confusion then he said," I wanted to talk to you without them hearing. Leah I'm so sorry about how I've been acting towards you. I know all our fights are my fault I start them. But that stops now I love you so much your my baby sister and I'd do anything for you since we lost mom and dad we only have each other so we need to stop all our fighting." I started to cry and I gave him a hug and said," I love you big brother and I'd do anything for you. Yes I know the fighting needs to stop and it will." We walked back in the kitchen and all the boys looked at me with confusion I smiled and said," We were just fixing our relationship he didn't yell or start a fight I promise." They all looked relieved. I continued to speak;" Now I'm going to take a nap see you boys later." With that I turned around went to the stairs went straight to my room laid in my bed set my alarm for three thirty and checked the time to see it was two and went to sleep.

My alarm went off I got up and went straight to my closet. I picked a black strapless mini dress that cut off mid-thigh and some black stilettoes. Then I went to the bathroom to do my makeup. I did a smoky eye thing with my eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner on top and bottom. I put on concealer and base than some lips were ruby red. Finally I painted my nails and toe nails Quil's favorite color, which is baby blue. Wait I didn't know I knew that. Oh well I guess it comes with this whole Alpha Female thing. By the time I was ready it was five ten. I felt so bad I was ten minutes late. I basically ran down the stairs to see Quil standing there with one of my favorite kind of flowers, red roses. He and the other boys were watching TV and they didn't notice me coming down the stairs so half way down I cleared my throat their heads all shot up to look at me instantly. I smiled at them. Jacob was the first to speak he said," Wow! You look amazing are you sure you want to waste this on Quil." I giggled a little and said," Now Jacob be nice to your brother." Paul jumped in and said," Oh come on you know you'd rather be spending your time with me." I laughed and said," Your turn is coming Paul, but for now you'll just have to share." He playfully growled and pulled me into a hug I giggled the whole time, but then I heard a real growl I looked to see who it was and it was Seth. I looked at him and said," Seth outside we need to talk again Quil I'll be right back sorry." Seth went straight outside and Quil just smiled and nodded. I walked outside and said this to Seth," If you want us to be fine and get along than you have to except that I'm Alpha Female and if you like it or not I am going to end up with one of your brothers. I will not sit here and watch you growl at them and be rude to them I have no clue what is up your ass, but you better fix it. Since you have phased you've been nothing but an ass to everyone! Every one of those guys inside that house have been nothing, but kind and funny since they phased. But you, you are so rude and mean and tear people down I have no clue what's gotten in to you, but when I get home you better be a lot less of an ass or this whole loving relationship is not going to last! Do you understand me?"

He stood there shocked for minute than said," Your right Lee, I have been an ass and I'm sorry I'll talk to Sam and work out a better outlet for my anger." I smiled hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said," It's ok big brother I forgive you now go apologize to your brothers please."

We walked back inside and Seth said to all his brothers," I'm sorry guys I know I been an ass a lot lately and I'm really sorry, but I'm just angry all the time. Maybe you can help me find a better way to deal with my anger Sam?" Sam smiled and said," Of course we can Seth we'll figure it out together." Everyone smiled and looked at me and Jared said," How did you do that Lee?" I smiled and said," I'm a bad ass Jared I thought you knew." I then busted out laughing so did the guys.

After everything settled down I turned to Quil and smiled and said," You ready to go and are you going to tell me where we're going." He smiled and said," Yes I'm ready and no I can't say it's a surprise." I smiled and said," Ok." I went to all the boys gave them hugs they all told me how beautiful I looked and asked if I was sure I wanted to waste this on Quil. I waved and left out the door with Quil.

Quil brought me too his truck it was a small baby blue three seater truck it was cute. He helped me inside and started driving. We ended up in Port Agelanus we went to this fancy French restraunt I had never heard of. The date was well a disaster first as soon as we walked in Quil tripped and took two waiters down with him, then he couldn't read the menu so god knows what we ended up ordering he went with what was cheapest, next he was being a little kid all night long, and finally we got kicked out cause of his little antics we got home at like eleven. Poor Quil was so upset he walked me to the door kissed my cheek and left with his head down I felt bad, but I also realized he was more of an older brother than a boyfriend. I walked in giggling thinking about how he had been eating his food when someone told him it was a snail he threw it clear across the room and hit the manger in the face with it.

That's why we got kicked out. Anyway as soon as I walked in six boys were in front of me asking what happened. I said," It isn't any of your business that is between Quil and I now please tell me this isn't what you all did tonight wait for me to come home." Sam said," Well not techniquely we watched movies and ordered pizza too." I just laughed and rolled my eyes I walked over to Sam and gave him a hug and said," The six big bad wolfs sat here waiting for little old me now why would you do that." As soon as I let go of Sam Jared hugged me from behind and said," We just can't seem to have any fun without you in fact we were wondering if you wanted to go with us cliff diving tomorrow please babe." I looked back just to see them all making puppy dog faces. I groaned and said," You know I can't say no to your puppy dog faces fine." That night I slept the most peaceful sleep I have had in years.


	5. Breakfast blues and Cliff diving

**there is a poll on my profile i want you to vote who should leah end up with? i'm working on posting a chapter a day, but i am sorry if i fall behind school gets crazy tell me what you think. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT i wish though**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to someone pounding on my door I got up and opened my door to see Seth standing there looking kind of happy for once. So I said," Why are you so happy today and why are you waking me up at nine in the morning?" He replied with," I am so happy because you are going cliff diving with us today and I'm waking you up because we're leaving in thirty minutes." With that said he walked out the door and I closed it behind him. I walked over to my dresser and picked out my new white bikini with colorful hearts all over it. I fill it out a lot better than when I bought it. I also picked out a pair of short shorts and a black lacey tank top. I went to the bathroom and put on some waterproof mascara and then got dressed and pulled my hair into ponytail, than I slipped into a pair of flip flops and went downstairs to meet the boys. When I got down the stairs i didn't see any of the boys in the living room, but I heard noises so I keep walking and found them all in the kitchen cooking. It looked like a disaster burned pancakes in the trash, flour all over the place, and boys all looked frantic. I busted out laughing and they all looked up at me and looked so lost and confused. I simply smiled and said," Why don't you guys go watch TV I'll cook." They all looked heartbroken and Sam said," We were trying to surprise you with breakfast, but we ruined everything." They all looked so sad, I walked over to Sam and wrapped my arms around him and said," The fact that you tried is the sweetest thing to me and one day I'll teach you all to cook, but today how about we go out for breakfast?"They all quickly agreed and I just smiled.<p>

We were making plans for where we were going to go when I noticed Quil standing to the side looking sad I told the other boys," Boys go to Sam and Seth trucks I'll be out in a minute. Quil can I talk to you?" They all did as I asked and Quil came over to me. I smiled at him and said, "Quil I know our date went bad, but it made me realize that you're more a brother to me than anything. I know right now it's sad but when you imprint which you will soon you will thank me for sending you to your soul mate. So are you ok?" He looked thoughtful for a moment than he smiled and said," Your right Leah I thought cause you didn't pick me I'd never have anyone, but you right I will imprint one day thanks Lee." He gave me a big bear hug than ran outside. I just laughed and walked behind him, I stopped in the living room to grab my purse than went outside to see the boys fighting about which truck I'd ride in, I just shook my head and spoke," I will ride in Seth's truck to the dinner and Sam's truck to the cliffs ok guys?" They agreed and I hopped in Seth's truck with Quil, Embry, and obviously Seth.

When we go to the diner I walked inside with seven giant guys behind me. Everyone was staring at us and whispering, most likely talking about how I was the only girl with seven guys. I just giggled and went to a table. The boys looked pissed, so I asked," Guys what's wrong?" They were on the verge of phasing until I spoke than it calmed them slightly and Paul answered," Some of the people whispering are saying horrible things about you." I just giggled again and they looked at me like I'm crazy I stopped laughing and look up at them I said," Boys people are always going to talk. They will talk about how they love you, they will talk about how they hate you, they will talk about how they don't care about you, and they will talk about how they are jealous of you. You can't take it to heart or you will waste your life crying over what they think." They all looked amazed and Sam said," You truly are the most amazing person I have ever met." The other boys nodded their heads in agreement I just smiled and ordered breakfast and they all followed my lead.

We had a wonderful time at breakfast we laughed, joked, and played around. We were now at the cliffs and the boys were all taking their shirts off. Wow! It's hard not to drool! Anyway I waited till I knew they were all watching me, except Seth of course, and I took off my tank top and shorts and kicked off my flip flops. When I looked up all of their jars dropped and some were drooling I just giggled and said," What?" Jared answered that for he," We knew you were hot but, damn you look so fucking sexy right now!" I just giggled again. After another giggle fit I questioned," who is jumping with me first?" That started an all-out brawl in the end Jared and Paul won jumping with me first. It was so amazing and the rush was awesome so I had to go again the next time I went with Jake and Sam. I had blast the boys jumped numerous times I only jumped twice, but I swam, tanned, played chick with the boys, and tag, and had a picnic with the boys for lunch. It was an amazing day, but I was exhausted so at two I told them it was time to go home so I could nap before my date with Embry they agreed and took me home. I walked into the house and went straight to my room set an alarm for three thirty and went straight to sleep.


	6. Embry, Hurt, Movie Theater Friendship

**I do not own twilight. ps no cullen vampires in this story and for sure no emily i have a poll on my profile please go vote and tell me who you think Leah should end up with after a much over due wait here in chapter six of alpha female check out my new story the petals of a lily coming soon.(=**

My alarm went off and I got up and walked straight to my closet I decided to wear black leather jeans and a strapless red shirt because that's Embry's favorite color, wow again I had no clue I knew that this alpha female thing rocks, with a pair of red stilettos. I showered and shaved and then I painted my nails red and put my make up on. I had red eye shadow with black eyeliner, mascara and my lips were ruby red I got dressed than went to stairs. I checked my phone before I went down it was 4:55pm, I was actually early tonight.

As I descended the stairs I heard yelling and when I got down there I saw all they guys were trying to kill Embry. I screamed at the top of my lungs," What is going on here!" They all froze and turned to look at me. Embry was the one to answer me, he said," While I was patrolling I let my mind slip they saw something they shouldn't have and now their mad." Then Seth spoke up," Don't make it sound innocent! Lee he was thinking how he was going ruin your date with him so you didn't pick him he doesn't want to be tied down so he was going to take you somewhere horrible." I was confused why Embry couldn't just tell me he didn't want me to pick him. I was hurt by his rejection too I didn't know they could reject me I stood there for a minute trying to hold in my tears than I just bolted up the stairs back to my room and cried.

What if the others decided to reject me too? I don't know if I can handle that. After about a minute my door busted open and in walked Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob. Paul and Sam were at either side of me within a second holding my hands and Jared put my feet in his lap and Jacob sat by him. Sam spoke first," Are you ok?" Jacob quickly added in," He had no right to do that to you!" They were all shaking from the thought. I finally said," I'm scared. What if the rest of you decide you don't want me and I lose you all I don't think I can handle that."

They looked surprised Paul recovered first he told me," No one else will reject you we all talked it out down stairs no one else feels the Embry does." Jared continued for him," Yeah we all can see ourselves being very happy with you please believe us when we say no one else will do that to you." I thought it over for a minute than smiled and said," I believe you thank you guys for talking to me, I don't want to sit home tonight I look way too good for that. How about we go see a movie?" They all quickly agreed and we asked Quil and Seth to come, out of respect for me Embry left after I started crying so we thought better than to call him.

Once we got to the movies they fought for who bought me what in the end Sam bought my ticket, Paul bought my drink, Jacob bought my candy, and Jared bought my popcorn while Seth and Quil just laughed. And since they were getting themselves food too I decided I'd go find us seats while they did that. So I went in and found seven seats together and sat down a saw a pretty pixie looking girl walk in. She looked upset and alone so I waved her over.

She walked over to me she looked confused, I smiled and said," Hi I'm Leah Clearwater I couldn't help but notice you looked a little lonely so I thought you should come sit with me." Her whole face brightened up and she said," I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice and I am seriously alone I really needed a friend right now." She looked sad again so I asked her," What's wrong?" She answered," My parents kicked me out." I looked at her again and questioned," Why come here?" she again answered," I stay here I watch movies while the theater is open and hide in the bathroom till the employees go home than I go to the back row seats of a theater put the armrests up and sleep till my alarm wakes me up and I take food from the backroom at night to eat."

I felt so bad for this pretty pixie girl so I did something about," How about you come live with me and my brother our parents died recently, but they left us the house and made us our own legal guardians and we go job hunt together and go to school together what do you think?" She looked like a kid on Christmas. She squealed and jumped on me and hugged me tight she said that would be amazing and we can go shopping together after we get jobs!" I simply nodded and smiled.

She was bouncing in her seat when the boys came up, arms full of food, and they all looked completely normal which let me know they heard the whole conversation with their super hearing. I decided to tell them anyway," Boys this is Alice she's my new friend and she's moving in with Seth and I. Alice this is Sam, Paul, Jared ,Jacob, Seth , and Quil." She seemed unfazed by their hugeness and simply smiled her bright smile and waved. We watched the movie and then went with Alice and got her stuff she had hidden gathered up and left for home. When we got home I told the boys to stay down stairs and took Alice up stairs to the guest room right next to mine. I told her," This will be your room bathroom is right through that door and the bathroom links to my room to. When you're settled in come down stairs and we'll talk."


	7. Imprint, First kiss, and Girls night!

When I went back down stairs seven pairs of eyes on me, Embry had been called back uh-oh. Seth said, "What were you thinking Le we have a girl staying in a house full of wolves and she doesn't even know it." I rolled my eyes and said, "First only one Wolf lives here, second she's homeless and staying in a movie theater so I was not leaving her alone there, third we could get lucky and one of you imprint on her, and finally I'm surrounded by testosterone twenty four seven it'd be nice to have another female around." Seth rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. If any of the other boys had a problem they were keeping it to themselves cause no one said a word. Finally after a long silence Alice came down the stairs. She said, "Ok Leah I'm ready to meet everyone." The second Embry's eyes landed on Alice I squealed. He imprinted! Alice looked at me in question and I covered quickly by saying, "I'm so glad to have another girl in the house. Come met all the boys. The biggest one is Sam, then there's Paul, that's Jared, next is Jacob, beside him is Seth my brother the other person who lives here, next is Quil and finally there's Embry." It was very clear that Alice felt the imprint as well. I know most girls would be hurt by the fact he seemed more accepting of Alice being his imprint then he was of the thought of being with me, but I see it as fate whoever I pick I'll pick cause I know we're soul mate because I know I'm meant to be his imprint I wasn't meant to be Embry's Alice was and I'm so far beyond happy for them.

I decided they needed some alone time to get to know each other. So I said, "Embry why don't you show Alice around the rez while I make dinner for everyone. She should see her new home." Embry shot me a grateful smile and offered Alice his arm and said, "It'd be my pleasure Ms. Alice." She giggled and shot him a bright smile and said, "Why thank you kind sir." I said, "Have her back by dinner and Alice we'll kick the boys out for the night and have a bonding night." She squealed, ran to me and pulled me into a big hug and says, "Yay! I'm so excited." I giggled returned her hug and then pushed her over to Embry and said, "Go on guys have some fun." She took Embry's arm and off they went. The boys all looked at me like I was going to break I shot them a questioning look and asked, "What?" Jared said, "You're not mad or hurt?" I shook my head and said, "No why would I be?" Jacob said, "Embry just imprinted on Alice." I giggled and said, "I know and aren't they precious? Guys calm down I knew he'd imprint it's no big deal my loves. Now go watch TV so I can cook dinner." They nodded and went to the living room while I made my way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I pulled out the ingredients I'd need to make lasagna lots of lasagna. I was having trouble reaching the noodles when I felt a very firm hot body behind me. I heard, "Here I got it." The voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned to see Sam standing there holding the noodles. The man was fine I wouldn't lie. I smiled and said, "Thank you Sam. Did you need something?" He smiled cheekily at me and said, "Yes Ms. Clearwater I do believe you promised to show me how to cook." I smiled and said, "So I did. Well Mr. Uley come on we have lasagna to make." I slowly showed him how to make the sauce, how to layer the sauce the noodles and the cheese, and what to the sent the oven on. I even how to show him how to set the timer bless his heart. By the time it was all said and down the kitchen was a mess and so were we. I was a giggle mess we got in a cheese fight which eventually led to sauce it was so fun. It's so good to see Sam have some fun. I looked at him and he looked at me we just stared at each other for a moment then Sam pulled me into a kiss and when I say it was earth shattering I'm not exaggerating. The man can seriously kiss. When we pull apart I smile at him and say, "Thank you Sam so much for the help I think I need to go shower and so do you. I'll get the boys to clean this up." I kiss him softly and he just smiles and says, "Yeah I think your right we need to shower and the boys need to do something to help."

I giggle and walk to the living room and say, "If you guys want dinner you have to clean the kitchen up. Please and thank you. It would mean so much to me if you did." That's all it took and Paul, Jared, and Jacob took off to the kitchen to clean. I looked at Seth and Quil and said, "I mean it no dinner if you don't have the kitchen clean by the time I'm out of the shower." I did not know it was physically possible even for a werewolf to run that fast. I just laughed and made my way upstairs to shower. I went to my and grabbed a pair of short shorts and a purple tight tank top. I took off my heels and made my way to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and stripped out of my sauce and cheese covered clothes then I hopped into the shower.

When I finally got out I got dressed and brushed out my hair. I looked good enough so I made my way down stairs just in time to hear the boys taking dinner out of the oven. Embry and Alice walked in just at that time. I took Alice's hand and made our way to the kitchen to see the boys getting ready to attack the food. I said in a loud strong voice, "No Guys! Ladies first or there will be nothing left." They grumbled, but stepped away and let Alice and I fix our plates. Alice and I take a seat I ask, "How was your tour with Embry?" She squealed and said, "It was so great! He's so cute, sweet, and funny." I giggle and said, "You two are so adorable!" We laughed and continued to discuss her walk with Embry apparently he took her to the beach and told her our legends as they watched the sun set. How sweet! I'm so happy for her!

The boys finally joined us at the table and we changed the topic though I'm sure they heard everything anyway. The boys joined the conversation and we all got to know each other better. After dinner I said, "Okay boys I want you out! Alice and I are having a sleep over and no boys aloud! Including you Seth!" They tried to fight me so I walked to Sam and put on my puppy dog face and said, "Sammy I want to spend time alone with Alice and the boys won't let me. I'll be very upset if I don't get this night alone with her." He looks at me and nods then says in his firm alpha voice to the boys, "Boys you are to leave this house right now and to stay away from it all night no one is aloud near this house till noon tomorrow." The boys groaned, but had no choice but to follow his command and leave. I gave them all hugs and kissed their cheeks. Sam left last and he pulled me into a kiss that made me blush. He then left like the others.

Finally alone me and Alice squeal and race to get everything we need for our girls night. She goes to the kitchen for junk food and I go to my room for movies and blankets. We meet back into the living room with the supplies and giggle. We gush all night about all kinds of thing. We swapped sob stories and we learned basically everything about the other. I told her about Tyler and she told me her parents threw her out because she fought back when her dad tried to hit her. We cried together. Then she asked the one question I wish I didn't have to answer. She asked, "What's up with you and the guys?" I sighed and said, "Embry will explain that to you tomorrow. I promise." She nodded satisfied and we continued to gush and talk giddily for the rest of the night. She's my best friend now and I couldn't be happier! If Embry hurts her I'll kick his ass! Things are so complicated, but I guess it keeps life interesting. Tomorrow is Jacob's turn let's see how he does, hopefully Alice will be clued in by then.


	8. Temp AN sorry I hate these too

Ok so i have been asked a question by a guest Ashley and well honey have you read the story? This is the correct chapter for the correct story. It is Alice like Alice Cullen, but she is not a vampire in my story she even uses her human name Mary Alice Brandon. Emily doesn't exist in this story neither do the Cullens or Bella. Leah is the Alpha Female she has to pick one of the boys to be with. I'm sorry for any confusion you may have felt, but i hope that answers your questions dear.


End file.
